


2 am

by clairehelene



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? idk, First Kiss, Jisung is a shy baby, M/M, honestly this is trash, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairehelene/pseuds/clairehelene
Summary: “Do you wanna kiss?”





	2 am

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like under an hour which is why it's trash ahhh

It was shortly after two am. All members except for the two of them had already gone to bed. – Well, Chan probably was still writing songs in the studio, but technically everyone was asleep.

Usually, Jisung would be asleep at this time as well – or perhaps he’d be in the studio with Chan, but _technically_ – but at the moment, cuddling with Minho and watching useless infomercials sounded a lot better.

Minho.

He’d always looked up to him, admired him before he realised too late he had fallen head over heels for the dancer. He had never thought about the possibility of him liking the other more than a friend would, but suddenly he started realising things, a friend wouldn’t realise about another friend; he realised how ethereal Minho looked when the sun was low, or how he always looked for the others even though he disguised it with bickering.

On a day off, the two had gone to get ice cream. Minho had promised to pay before he realised he had accidentally forgotten his wallet in the dorms. His smug smile and the way he flirtatiously batted his eyelashes at the younger, had made something stir inside of Jisung and before he could think about it, he blurted out a, _I like you, hyung_ , and had blushed furiously.

Minho had been taken aback, understandably. Jisung probably had been surprised if his best friend suddenly confessed to him. In that moment, more than ever before, he hated how he always wore his heart on his sleeve, and that he couldn’t just _shut up_.

But then Minho had suddenly taken his hand and had grinned a ten thousand-watt smile which Jisung had reciprocated.

And that’s where they were now. Together on a couch, two blankets around them, and Minho’s hand playing with Jisung’s fingers. Jisung laid half across Minho’s slim figure, his cheek squished against the older’s chest and he listened to his heart beat.

Minho grabbed the remote, after the man on TV told them for the tenth time they needed to purchase this revolutionary hay rake, and switched the channel.

An old American soap replaced the spot and Jisung blushed when he realised the two persons on screen were a couple sharing a kiss. He hid his face in Minho’s chest and prayed it was dark enough that he couldn’t see his red ears.

“Sung-ah, what’s wrong?” Minho asked, the mischievous smile evident in his voice.

“Nothing,” the younger mumbled into the fabric of Minho’s pyjamas.

“Does this embarrass you?”

Jisung just shook his head and forced himself to look at the screen and pretended to be unbothered by it. The thing was, seeing this made him think what it would be like to kiss Minho and he didn’t _want_ to think about it. He didn’t even know what it was that was going on between the two of them. Were they boyfriends? Or still friends, with benefits maybe? Nothing had really changed between them, though, except for the fact that Jisung got free cuddles whenever he wanted and he wasn’t Minho’s number one target for bullying anymore. Or at least Jisung didn’t despise it that much anymore.

“Do you wanna kiss?” Minho asked, and Jisung realised how he tried to keep his tone steady and casual, but he could hear the anticipation. And he heard the way his heart started to beat at double speed.

“Hm?” Jisung made eloquently, even though he had perfectly understood the other.

“I was wondering if – never mind.”

Suddenly, Jisung felt bad. He propped himself up on an arm and looked down on Minho. The other looked almost nervous, his eyes shifting as he looked into Jisung’s face, waiting for what he was going to do.

“I’ve just never, um,” Jisung started but broke off, blushing again.

“You mean you’ve never kissed anyone?” Minho asked, something Jisung couldn’t describe flaring up in the older’s eyes.

Jisung shook his head and looked away, biting his lip.

“Well, usually two people press their lips-”

“I _know_ what a kiss is, hyung. I’ve just never experienced it first-hand,” Jisung quickly said and didn’t manage to not roll his eyes before Minho would embarrass him further.

Minho pushed Jisung off of him and sat up properly. For a moment, Jisung was scared he had made the other one mad, until he was pulled into Minho’s lap, his legs bracketing his thighs.

“Close your eyes, love,” Minho instructed.

Jisung swallowed and nodded before obeying. He held his breath, excited for what was about to come, and the way Minho seemed so sure of himself made him feel a lot calmer. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind; did he reek of sweat? Had he brushed his teeth or did he still smell of kimchi? Was his hair-

The soft, almost hesitant, brush of Minho’s chapped lips against his own put his train of thoughts to a sudden stop. It was as if this simple gesture wiped every thought out of his head, and the only thing he could think of was _Minho, Minho, Minho_.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, he laid them on Minho’s shoulder, fisting the fabric of his clothes and angled his head to get better access to Minho’s addicting lips. His head instinctively pushed forward to deepen the kiss.

Minho chuckled against his lips before he pulled away. “There, there, not bad for your first time,” he praised and Jisung grinned. He was out of breath from holding his breath for too long, or maybe it was also because Minho’s mere existence was enough to set every nerve of his on fire, at this point, he didn’t know anymore.

He pressed one last peck to Minho’s lips before he buried his head in the crook of his hyung’s neck.

Jisung didn’t miss the _boyfriend_ , Minho mumbled into the top of Jisung’s hair and it made him wrap his arms even tighter around Minho’s slim torso and press him as close to his body as possible.

 

November, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> minsung is superior and there's literally nothing you can do to change my mind  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nvventeen) | [carrd](https://klarahelene.carrd.co/)


End file.
